


The Hunter's Garden

by Skyeec2



Series: The World of a Crow [13]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Friendship, M/M, angeal's trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Angeal and Genesis talk about the recent development in the Crimson Hunter's life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think I did Angeal's character ok, don't think I've broken him yet but there's still time too.  
> As always edited by @corrupted-spirit on Tumblr.

Genesis gazed up at Angeal, the larger hunter had disturbed him while he was reading in the garden. The two hadn’t had many chances to speak with each other lately as they had been doing more work for the Church.

He himself had been working within the workshop while his friend had been doing work down in Hemwick, if he remembered correctly.

Angeal was looking down at him, his face attempting to remain stoic though it was obvious that he was trying not to smile. “Angeal,” he greeted neutrality. “It’s nice to see you. I hope you’ve been well.”

“It’s good to see you too, Genesis,” Angeal’s voice was the same as ever; calm and serious though holding notes of amusement. He kept his deep blue eyes on Genesis as he spoke. “I’ve heard some… disturbing things around the workshop.”

One of Genesis’ brows rose at the larger words. “Hmm”. a soft non-commentarial sound left his smirking lips as he wondered what Angeal was talking about this time.

A forced sigh left Angeal’s chest at Genesis’ feinted ignorance, the other hunter hadn’t changed at all. “There’s been some rumours floating around the other hunters about you and,” Angeal’s face twisted slightly in exaggerated distaste as he continued “that Crow.”

Genesis’ other brow rose to mirror the other, a smile lit up his features before he responded. “Oh really?” Amusement coloured Genesis’ tone as he spoke. "Are they talking about all the illicit things we get up too?”

Angeal was unable to fight off the grin from Genesis’ words, a deep chuckle rumbling his chest as he spoke. “No, they’ve been far more interested in how you’re getting your ass handed to you by some blonde twig.”

An undignified snort left the slighter hunter, almost causing him to fall from his perch. Angeal’s chuckles evolves into full-body laughter, the larger hunter dropped down next to Genesis, large grin splitting his face and brightening his eyes.

A disgruntled expression settled over Genesis’ features. He turned away from his old friend, focusing his attention on the well-worn page of the book in his hand. “I doubt you could do any better.” the words were spoken into the book, refusing to address his friend directly.

“Of course not,” Angeal replied easily, settling more comfortably where he sat. “then again, I’m not stupid enough to challenge a crow willingly.” He turned his gaze away from his friend, looking at the vibrant garden around them.

Time passes as the two childhood friends sit in silence, neither really focusing on anything. The silence was broken by Genesis’ soft, hesitant voice. “he’s not as bad as you make him out to be.”

A deep breath left Angeal as he responded, voice quiet, “I’m sure he isn’t Genesis,” he continued after taking a steadying breath. “it’s just… difficult to move past some things.”

Genesis was well aware of that, Angeal couldn’t change what he grew up with and Genesis wouldn’t ask that of him anyway. He knew that his old friend was trying his best and was genuinely happy for him and that was what mattered most to him.

Genesis had been aware of the difficulties he would face in regards to the superstitions regarding crows held by the majority of the population when he decided to seek out the crow. First in tentative friendship, later in something more.

 He snapped his book closed, throwing away the pretence of reading, he pushed closer to his friend until his back was resting against the taller hunter’s muscular arm. “My friend, the fates are cruel…”

Angeal’s only replied was a soft sound in agreement, slumping minutely where he sat.

A brief flash of blonde caused the two hunters to turn their gazes to the entrance of the garden. Passing passed the large open walkways of the entrance is the crow in question, he’s speaking with another crow, Genesis believes he’s called the Nightmare Crow for some reason.

The two are speaking rapidly, hands moving quickly as they make their way passed the entry way. Cloud’s face is turned away from them so they aren’t able to see his expression but the other crow’s lips were twisted in what might have been a smirk.

The two crows vanished from their sight as suddenly as they appeared, leaving the two hunters staring at the entrance of the garden.

Unwilling to return to the previous silence Genesis decides to distract them both. “So, how was Hemwick?” he began. “was it as backwards as I said it would be?”

That startled a laugh from the larger and the two were soon drawn into an animated conversation about Angeal’s most recent plunge into the lands outside of Yharnam.


End file.
